Secret Intentions
by Kyoko0001
Summary: what happens when kurogane slowly develops feelings for fai that he dosnt even relize untill he sees the blonde kissing anouther man? It takes place starting in outo country and goes from there. rated M for future chapters and for kuro-tans potty mouth
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo this is just a little rp that went on and so now I decided to post it~~~ rated m because of Kuro-tan and his potty mouth…. There will be eventual kurofai but not just yet and hmm I think that's about it for now.**

**I do not own tsubasa~~**

It had been a normal day at the cat's eye café although it had been rather busy. So busy in fact that Fai felt like doing nothing more than falling asleep in his comfy bed for the rest of the day. But no matter how good that sounded the blonde still had to make dinner for the doggie-duo who would be arriving home any minute.

"Hey mage I'm starving! What's for dinner?! Asked Kurogane while he walked into the kitchen.

Fai continued stirring the rice as he answered the ninja. "Well kuro-puppy, I thought I would make some chicken rice And some hamburgers too, you like hamburgers don't you?" Fai could here Kurogane take a seat at the small table the group ate breakfasts at.

"Yeah hamburgers are fine just hurry you idiot I've had a long day and haven't had time to eat until now"

"It's almost done, and you're not the only one who's had a rough day… so where's little dog?" Fai was just about done and was reaching for some plates from the cabinet.

"He had to run some errands and pick some things up for the kitchen."

"I see so I bet Sakura ran off to be with him then. There so cute together don't you think Kurger-burger?" Fai set the plate down and smiled before taking a seat across from the ninja.

Kurogane practically inhaled his burger then sat back in his chair. "So what have you been doing all day?"

"The same thing I do every day silly… running the café. We were really buys today but I let Sakura go out with Syaoran just before the dinner rush." Fai was pushing the rice on his plate back and forth not really eating much.

Kurogane leaned in a little closer to Fai but not enough for Fai to notice. "Oi at least you didn't have to run errands around the town. Still it does sound like you have been busy, do you want to go to bed I'm sure your tired by now."

"ooo kuro-Rin wants to take me to bed hmmm?" Fai giggled before taking both plates to the sink.

"Wha-… no that's… that's not what I meant you stupid idiot!" Kurogane blushed and stood up beginning to pull out suohi but changed his mind and slid it back into its sheath. "Just forget it." He said as he began to walk to his bedroom.

"aww don't be a grumpy puppy I was just kidding~" Fai smiled although Kurogane couldn't really see it the blonde was rather worried, Kurogane never passed up the chance to chase Fai around and attempt to murder him… he must really be under some stress. Soon enough a brilliant idea popped into Fai's head. "kuro-tan don't you need to unwind before you can fall asleep? Why don't we go to a bar or something?"

Kurogane was hesitant at first but seeing the look on Fai's face he reluctantly agreed. "Fine but I'm only getting one drink then coming back home, you got that mage?"

"If you say so. I wanna have a little fun, don't you think It's about time?" Fai was heading upstairs to get changed into some more comfortable clothing before heading out. Not only would this give Kurogane some time to distress but Fai could have a bit of fun as well.

"Have a little fun huh heh" Kurogane mumbled to himself "Done playing innocent huh? You damn mage."

"hmm what's that I didn't hear you Kuro-Rin?" Fai called down the stairs while slipping a long sleeved black tea shirt over his head, that just so happened to show off his stomach. By the time he was done changing and making his way down the stairs he was wearing the shirt and a pair of skin tight hip hugging skinny jeans and some sneakers. "Ready to go?"

Kurogane stared for a second but stopped when Fai noticed "hang on I guess I'll change too, can't let you out dress me now can I Mage?" Kurogane walked into his room and eventually settled on a black tee shirt and some dark blue jeans. "Alright I'm ready" he said while opening the door for Fai.

"Aww what a gentleman Kuro-tan but I never thought that you really cared about the way you looked. Guess you learn something new every day~" Fai practically skipped down the street as they made their way to the bar. Kurogane had stopped in front of the clover establishment that they had gone to gather information in before. "Come on kuro-daddy lets go somewhere where we can dance!" Fai practically wined.

"Whatever, as long as we go somewhere that serves sake." Kurogane said not admitting he had no clue what Fai's version of dancing was.

Fai found the place he was looking for and the two of them got in line, after a bit of a wait and some complaining from the ninja Fai got the two of them successfully inside. Stepping inside Kurogane was completely caught off guard at what he saw, flashing lights and people gyrating against each other. The strong scent of sweat and vomit hung in the air. One could barely hear themselves think over the loud sound of music and the flashing lights were enough to give anyone a seizure. Although Fai didn't seem to be bothered by any of this and happily pulled Kurogane through the crowed and up to the bar.

"What the hell is this place?" Kurogane asked himself though he was pretty sure Fai heard him since he giggled "Definitely going to need that sake now."

"it's a place where you can drink and I can dance~~" Fai sat them down at the bar and ordered sake for Kurogane and a shot of vodka for himself.

Kurogane drank the sake still unsure of what to think of what was going on around him. after his cup was refilled a couple of times he decided he might watch Fai try this dancing business.

It wasn't long before Fai was on the dance floor having a rather good time. It had always been a way to forget where he had come from and what he had to do one day and just enjoy the moment. Of course the blonde did feel kind of bad about leaving Kurogane by himself… maybe this wasn't the best way to distress a ninja…. although with Kuro-bunny's looks it wouldn't be long before he was joined by someone. It didn't take very long for Fai to run into one of his regulars at from the cat's eye.

Kurogane's gaze slowly wandered back to his glass, which was still half full. He ran his finger slowly around the rim of the glass then looked back over at Fai. "Why the hell did I agree to this?" he murmured.

"Mind if I sit here?" asked a girl that appeared to be the same age as Kurogane and was wearing a mini dress.

"Why the hell would I care?" Asked Kurogane in his usual cold voice.

The girl was too drunk to notice the hostility in the ninja's voice and slid into the seat next to him. She sat facing him with her legs spread suggestively far.

Kurogane didn't seem to notice at first, he was too busy wondering where Fai went. Fai had been dancing in the rather large crowd of people but had somehow managed to slip out of sight at some point.

"Hey~" the strange woman ran one finger down Kurogane's arm causing him to shiver.

Kurogane looked down the row of bar stools looking for any excuse possible to ditch this girl, and found a shockingly good one. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MAGE?" screamed Kurogane shocked to find Fai making out with a guy at the end of the row.

The music was too loud for Fai to hear Kurogane although he did get a few looks from some of the people closer to him. Kurogane could only watch as some random guy ran his hands down Fai's said to grip the blonde's hips while they continued attacking each other's faces with their mouths.

Kurogane sat there unsure what to do. _Should I separate them or just let them um continue?_ Is this even _any of my business?_ There was a mental war being waged in his head over what to do. _Maybe I should just take him home, before he does something he will regret... then again I didn't even know he had… interests... in men, for all I know this is a usual night out for him_. It took all his focus deciding what to do, to the point he wasn't even watching Fai anymore.

Fai didn't even notice what was going on around him and certainly wasn't aware that Kurogane was staring at him; that was at least until he pulled away to catch his breath and saw the look on the ninjas face. Biting his lip Fai pushed away. "Be back in a second cutie, my friend needs me."

Fai made his way back to Kurogane "Kuro-bear? Are you ok?"

Kurogane was still a little too surprised to answer right away but finally managed to say "Can I talk to you for a moment, outside? You know assuming you and your boyfriend over there can stand to stop sucking face long enough for me to talk to you."

Fai was really surprised that Kurogane was acting this way, as far as the blonde knew he hadn't really given him anything to be angry about. "yeah… come on…" Fai fallowed Kurogane out one of the back doors into an ally way

"Mind telling me…" Kurogane finally lost it "What the HELL just happened?! I thought we came here to dance! And though I might not be too sure what dancing means to you, I'm pretty sure that's not part of it."

"I don't understand why you're so mad at me! It's not like we were having sex or anything! We were just kissing, and I told you I wanted to have some fun tonight anyways!" Fai really didn't know how to react to being attacked like this when he hadn't done anything wrong.

"When you said fun I thought maybe you meant go out and have a drink not… that!"

"What's so wrong with kissing!?"

"You know what just forget it! So much for coming here to 'unwind before bed.' You can stay here and 'unwind' with your new boyfriend, but I'm going home."

"Just because you kiss someone doesn't make them your boyfriend! And you're just going to leave me here?" Fai really had no idea what had crawled up the ninjas ass and died to put him in such a pissy mood.

"Yes, unless you want me to stay here and watch you suck face with your friend over there! You know that's a guy right?! You know what you're going to find in his pants don't you? A dick!"

"Is that why your mad? Kuro-sama I'm gay. Vaginas are nasty…" he admitted honestly.

"Thank you for your… Wonderful opinion of the opposite sex and their vaginas. Now if you will please excuse me I'm going home!"

"wait Kurogane! I don't get why it's such a problem…" the last part he whispered as Kurogane walked away. Fai had even used the ninjas full name… the blonde supposed he added another thing to the list of why Kurogane hated him…

Not really knowing what to do with himself Fai went back inside and found the man still waiting at the bar for him. He seemed to notice the look on Fai's face and stood. "You and your friend have a fight?"

"… I guess he didn't know I was gay… I hope he'll get over it eventually…" Fai wrapped his arms around his 'boy friends' neck and leaned in for a kiss. "Why don't you help me forget about that tonight?"

Kurogane walked in to be greeted with the sight of everyone sitting in the living room. He made it almost all the way to the stairs when it was apparent Fai wasn't with him and everyone started to question. "Hey what's wrong Kurogane? Where's Fai?"

"Out" Kurogane answered while walking up the stairs and slamming the door, making it very clear he didn't want to talk about it.

**Please leave a review on your way out! It really means a lot to us~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again~ so here is yet another chapter and I hope you enjoy**

**Shane, that's a really good idea and you defiantly gave me some good ideas~ cant wait to work them in to the story now! I hope you keep reading and enjoy the story and thank you soooo much for reviewing it really means a lot!**

It was a few hours before Fai slipped in the front door to find the kids waiting. Although Kurogane was no were in site. "What's up shouldn't you all be in bed by now?"

"Well we were waiting for you to get home; we were starting to get worried about you and Kurogane. He got home a while ago and went to his room and slammed the door. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Kuro-daddy's mad at me… but it's not something you to need to worry about so off to bed with you both." Fai took a long hot shower and waited for the kids to fall asleep before he dared to even open the door that led to the room he and Kurogane shared. Fai counted his blessings that in this world he did not have to share a bed with the ninja. That would make things even more awkward then they already were.

Closing the door behind them Fai slowly made his way to his bed on the far side of the room. When he was almost there he made the mistake of tripping over something or other and falling to the floor with a loud bang. The blonde really wished he could have seen in the dark right about now because Kurogane immediately turned on the light and glared at Fai. "oops…"

"Ugh" groaned Kurogane before rolling over and attempting to fall back asleep. "I see you managed to limp home after all that unwinding you did."

"…. You make me sound like a cheap whore… what's so wrong with getting laid every once in a while?" Fai picked himself up off the floor and held a hand over a hickey on his neck hoping that the ninja hadn't noticed it just yet.

"What's wrong is that you slept with a stranger who you know nothing about. Do you even know this guy's name? How about his age? Or where he liv-" Kurogane paused "Never mind I don't want to get into this again."

"….his name is Steven… he's thirty…. And he lives in a cute little loft not far from here… happy? I do know stuff about him…"Fai crawled into bed and pulled the covers over his head.

"That doesn't change the fact you slept with a guy, a little heads up would have been nice. You wouldn't have even said 'Hey I like to suck dick' but a simple warning would have been nice not me finding out when some girl is hitting on he and I look over and see you and 'Steve' over in the corner."

"kuro... I don't see why it should matter since I'm not trying to suck your dick and keep it down the kids are asleep… why should what I do in my personal life matter to you in the first place!"

Kurogane had to think about that for a second, why did it matter? He wondered. "It… I just was caught a little off guard that's all." He said in a much softer tone.

"…so you're not still mad at me Kuro-pumpkin?" Fai just barely poked his head out from under the covers to see the ninja's expression.

"Hmm I guess not, but my name is Kurogane Kur-o-ga-ne." Kurogane said contemplating if he agreed with his own answer.

A few moments passed before there was a knock on the door.

"What's wrong?" asked Kurogane directing his comment to whoever was at the door.

Syaoran pushed the door open with the princess behind him holding Mokona to her chest. "Are you guys fighting?" the princess sounded rather upset.

Fai sat up and crossed his room to hug the princess "no, me and Kergals had a bit of a disagreement but it's all settled now. nothing to worry about I promise."

"Yeah we figured everything out, so you can go back to bed." The ninja rubbed the back of his neck feeling a bit bad for the girl almost in tears.

Sakura didn't look quite convinced yet so Mokona offered to stay and keep the peace. As soon as the door was shut the manjuu jumped onto Kurogane's head. "So who's sucking on who?"

Kurogane blushed "No one is sucking on anyone! Dammit pork bun get off my head before I make a pair of gloves out of you!"

"Mmm Kuro-daddy is scary." Mokona said while he jumped over to Fai's bed.

"I'm nobody's damn father." Yelled Kurogane.

"How can you deny my children Kuro-meanie, they look just like you!" Fai said while crawling back into bed.

Kurogane figured it would be best to choose his battles and kept silent for the rest of the night.

The morning passed by with little conflict between Fai and Kurogane. While Fai managed the café Kurogane went demon hunting, with little luck. By the time he got back it was about lunch time so he thought he would see what Fai would be cooking for him today, assuming he would after their previous argument. "Hey mage what's for lunch?" Asked Kurogane while sitting at a nearby booth. After a few moments he looked up at the counter to see what Fai was doing. Fai was busy talking to a customer who had come in a few moments prior to Kurogane's return so Kurogane sat and waited for a few, until he got a better look at the man Fai was talking to, Steven.

After a few moments Fai walked over to where Kurogane was sitting and smiled. "Hey Kuro-bunn are you ready for lunch?"

Though Kurogane was a little agitated to see Steven, he was more worried about eating than making a comment about him. "Yeah I'v been waiting for you to finish up with… your customer so I'm pretty hungry now."

"How about a sandwich? And some juice?" Fai seemed to be strangely happy for some reason.

"Sounds good… what are you so happy about?"

"What do you mean Kuro-pie? I'm always happy." Fai turned and headed into the kitchen to make Kurogane his sandwich.

Kurogane sat looking out the window, still slightly agitated but more hungry than anything. He still wasn't sure what to think about this Steven guy and why he showed up again, but his thoughts soon faded when Fai brought him his sandwich.

"If your still hungry I can make you something else to." Fai set down the biggest sandwich Kurogane had ever seen along with a tall glass of orange juice. After that Fai walked back over to Steven and continued to chatter.

"humph Steven." Kurogane murmured between bites. "That guy just really pisses me off, but this sandwich is really damn good."

Fai pretended that he couldn't hear Kurogane but couldn't help but smile a bit. He still really didn't know why it all bothered him, and Kuro being the grumpy puppy that he was would never want to talk about it.

When Kurogane was about hafe way done with his sandwich Steven had to go back to work but before he did, he kissed the blonde goodbye. On the lips.

Kurogane pretended not to notice, though it was more for his own sanity then Fai. He finished his sandwich and began to drink the juice when Fai walked up

"Sooo how was big doggie's day today?" the blonde slipped into the opposite side of the ninjas booth.

"Same as ever other day, I ran some errands, went demon hunting, picked up some things for the kitchen, and ok what the hell was he doing here?" Kurogane couldn't help but ask though he knew it might start another argument.

"hmm? O, I told you he wasn't a stranger Kuro-sama. Steven has stopped in every day since I opened the café around lunch time… as for that kiss thing I'm going to have to set him straight that it was just a one night stand and I don't have feelings for him or anything like that."

"Oh." Was about all Kurogane could manage to say at first "So… you can do that with someone and feel absolutely nothing for them?!"

Fai blinked a few times. "Well, I just needed to cut loose… that was… well just for fun… when your with someone you care about, then it's for love… if that makes any sense…" Fai seemed to be deep in thought, almost as if remembering something.

Kurogane stared at Fai for a moment then asked "Well how would you know the difference?"

"I… well… before I left my country there was someone I really cared about… I mean I loved him with everything a had…" a few more moments passed in complete silence before a thought occurred to Fai. "Kuro-tan, are you a virgin?"

"Wha- Why the hell would you ask me something like that!" Kurogane was furious.

"The way you have been talking… and asking questions I guess you just strike me as a virgin~" Fai smiled and poked Kurogane's cheek before standing up. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Instead of answering Kurogane pulled out his sword and proceeded to chase Fai around with it.

The rest of the afternoon was spent running away from the ninja and tending to customers just the way it should be.

The days seemed to melt into each other until it was soon time to leave this world for the next. Meaning that Kurogane wouldn't have to put up with Steven anymore.

**The next chapter should be up soon, it's almost hafe was done right now. Thank you all so much and I hope you all leave a review~**


End file.
